Anger Management
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: SLASH. Tim vents. SYLUM UNIVERSE.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami. And Sylum is the wonderful creation of BJJones. She just lets me play with Speed!_

Author's note: Thanks to White/Speed for beta-ing this fic.

Anger Management

Tim was pissed. He didn't know why he was so angry or even what he was angry about. But he could feel an inexplicable rage burning deep inside of him, twisting his insides painfully.

He had barricaded himself in the gym about two hours ago, where he proceeded to take his anger out on the defenseless punching bag. Loud music flowed from the stereo and Tim found himself timing his blows and kicks with the baseline. The low beat and expressive words seemed to touch his soul and reflect the way he felt perfectly.

No one had tried to enter the room. Everyone knew that a pissed off vampire was never a good thing. And a pissed off Celtic Warrior was worse. Not even Horatio had tried to find out what was wrong with his Mate; knowing and understanding that Tim just needed some time alone to vent.

Tim was grateful for Horatio's patience and understanding. He knew that he wouldn't have to give the redhead an explanation for his actions but he felt like he owed it to Horatio to let him know that there wasn't anything wrong with him. Still, Tim would rather face that task when he was feeling calmer.

Another few hours on the punching bag was all it took before the anger began to subside.

Tim leant forward, resting his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch the breath he didn't need.

Sweat was dripping down the back of his neck. His T-shirt was soaked and sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

He sighed and brushed his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, grimacing at how wet it was.

He slowly crossed the room and shut off the music before unlocking the door. Part of him expected to find hoards of vampires on the other side, with their ears to the door. But the only thing there was Draco the Ferret, who took one look at Tim before darting off down the hall.

Tim let out a quiet chuckle; the animal's expression seeming more comical than it probably was, or should have been.

As Tim predicted, Horatio was waiting for him when he arrived back at their rooms.

The redhead was sitting on the sofa, one of Tim's books in his hand. The younger vampire looked up and Tim braced himself for the questions he knew his Mate was going to ask.

But instead he set the book aside and silently took Tim's hands in his.

Tim's knuckles were bruised and grazed, nothing a feed wouldn't cure. Horatio slowly lifted Tim's hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly. Tim moaned slightly when his lover's tongue flickered out over the tiny cuts on Tim's hands, healing them for the older vampire.

Horatio silently led Tim into the bathroom where a bath had already been prepared.

"How did you know when I'd come back up here?" Tim whispered.

"When the music shut off I assumed that you were done," he replied just as quietly, kissing Tim lightly.

Tim smiled bashfully as Horatio reached down and carefully pulled his dirty T-shirt over his head, before quickly ridding the brunette of his sweat-pants.

Tim's muscles protested a little as he was led over to the large tub and gently lowered down into the hot water.

Horatio ran a hand through Tim's hair as the CSI leant back in the tub. "Relax, my love," he whispered, cupping Tim's cheek before moving over to the door.

Tim's eyes followed his Mate's movements. "You're not staying?" he asked, pouting a little, knowing that Horatio would never be able to resist him.

Horatio chuckled lightly and turned the lights down, enhancing the mood before turning back to Tim. "Of course I am," he replied, moving back across the room, stripping himself of his clothes as he went.

Tim grinned as his lover's body was revealed to him, before Horatio climbed into the tub next to him.

Tim watched as his Mate leant back against the side of the tub. He pulled Tim back against his chest as they relaxed in the hot water, feeling no need to speak as they sat in each other's arms.

XxX


End file.
